


The way I feel for you

by Shutupandance



Series: Per quanto io fugga [4]
Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Music RPF
Genre: Bad Cooking, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, first I love you
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shutupandance/pseuds/Shutupandance
Summary: “Dio mio quanto ti amo.”
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Series: Per quanto io fugga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915183
Kudos: 14





	The way I feel for you

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo preso da "Complicated" di Carolyn Dawn Johnson

Edoardo apre lentamente gli occhi, impiega qualche secondo a capire dove si trova, la sua mano che automaticamente si allunga nell’altro lato del letto, quando non trova la pelle calda di qualcuno spalanca gli occhi.  
  
Sente un lontano rumore provenire dall’altra stanza, una leggera base musicale e una voce che canticchia piano le parole, l’odore di pancakes si diffonde nella stanza nonostante la porta chiusa.  
  
Edoardo si alza dal letto già col sorriso sulle labbra.  
  
Si dirige velocemente in cucina, la voglia di abbracciare Lauro è così forte che lo trascina con forza, ma la visione che si presenta davanti ai suoi occhi appena varca la soglia lo blocca sul posto, bocca spalancata.  
  
Lauro è ai fornelli, completamente immerso nella musica che neanche si accorge della presenza dell’altro, i fianchi si muovono a ritmo di musica mentre canticchia il ritornello di una hit estiva degli anni ’60 che Edo non ha mai sentito.  
  
Lauro in questo istante è veramente bellissimo, ma la cosa più bella di lui è la canotta che ha addosso, chiaramente rubata ad Edoardo, che gli fascia la schiena perfettamente ma gli sta un po’ corta, i fianchi lasciati completamente scoperti.  
  
Edoardo lo osserva imbambolato, non ha mai visto niente di più bello in vita sua, è una scena così intima e casalinga che Edo sente il cuore nel petto scoppiare. Sente un moto di emozioni viaggiare veloci partendo dallo stomaco, passando per il cuore, per poi arrivare alla bocca e prima che Edoardo possa fermarsi le sue labbra lasciano trasparire le sue emozioni.  
  
_“Dio mio quanto ti amo.”_  
  
.  
  
Lauro si sveglia lentamente, una striscia di sole lo colpisce proprio sopra gli occhi portandolo a rigirarsi nel letto, la sveglia segna le dieci di mattina, troppo presto per essere svegli di domenica, è tentato di girarsi dalla parte opposta e tornare a dormire quando vede Edo che dorme beato accanto a lui.  
  
Ha la bocca mezza aperta, una pozza di saliva bagna il cuscino, e una mano stringe il lenzuolo come se ne dipendesse la sua stessa vita, le nocche quasi bianche per lo sforzo. Lauro lo trova stupendo anche così.  
  
Si alza dal letto e un piano inizia a formarsi nella sua mente mentre si incammina verso il bagno, da quando sono andati a vivere insieme è sempre stato Edoardo a preparare da mangiare, ogni tanto Lauro lo aiuta ma non è lo stesso, non è come cucinare per la persona che ami.  
Lauro non si è mai reputato un grande cuoco, è capace di cucinare due o tre piatti decentemente, il minimo indispensabile per poter sopravvivere, ma per Edoardo vuole provare a far qualcosa di più, a cucinare per lui almeno una volta.  
  
Un po’ per ricambiare il favore, un po’ perché sa quanto sia importante per Edo dimostrare il suo affetto per lui attraverso il cibo, vuole fargli sapere non solo che apprezza il suo gesto ma anche che apprezza averlo nella sua vita.  
  
Decide di partire a piccoli passi, con qualcosa che perfino le sue poche doti in cucina dovrebbero permettergli di poter realizzare senza tanti problemi: la colazione.  
  
Si avvia in cucina e inizia a raggruppare tutti gli ingredienti necessari, una ricetta aperta sullo schermo del telefono accanto a lui per guidarlo, e inizia a seguire passo passo tutte le istruzioni, impiega almeno mezzora a cercare una frusta elettrica (mesi che vivono in questo appartamento e per Lauro la cucina resta ancora un luogo misterioso).  
  
Riesce a far venire l’impasto decentemente, abbastanza cremoso ma con qualche grumo qua e là, per essere la prima volta che cucina i pancakes Lauro si ritiene abbastanza soddisfatto.  
  
Prende il telefono e preme play su una playlist a caso, la prima che trova nella lista, la stanza viene riempita da una melodia movimentata, e Lauro si ritrova a canticchiare quasi distrattamente mentre versa l’impasto nella padella e inizia a cuocere un pancake.  
  
È già al quarto pancake quando sente improvvisamente una voce dietro di lui, Edoardo deve aver sentito il profumo che esce dalla cucina ed essersi svegliato.  
  
_“Dio mio quanto ti amo.”_  
  
“Ti amo anche io, amore mì.”  
  
Lauro sorride e risponde naturalmente, il sorriso che si sente anche attraverso le sue parole, prima di realizzare che cosa è appena successo.  
  
Edoardo gli ha appena detto che lo ama per la prima volta.  
  
Lauro sta ancora dando le spalle ad Edo, la testa che viaggia velocissima, milioni di pensieri che si affollano nella sua mente tutti in un istante. Edoardo gli ha appena detto che lo ama e lui gli ha detto che lo ama a sua volta.  
  
Non che non fosse già chiaro, Lauro sapeva la portata dei sentimenti di Edoardo nei suoi confronti, ne avevano parlato molte volte, così come Lauro sapeva di essere innamorato di Edo ormai da anni, certo ci aveva messo un po’ ad ammetterlo a sé stesso ma lo ha sempre saputo.  
  
Però nessuno dei due aveva mai espresso i propri sentimenti a parole, non con queste parole.  
  
Lauro si volta e trova Edoardo davanti a lui, un sorriso stampato in faccia e gli occhi ancora assonnati, non può far altro che avvicinarsi a lui, cingergli il collo con le braccia e lasciargli un bacio a fior di labbra.  
  
Edo si scioglie sotto il suo tocco, le sue mani vanno immediate sopra i suoi fianchi per portarselo ancora un po’ più vicino, il loro è un bacio pieno di dolcezza e sentimenti rimasti nascosti per troppo tempo.  
  
Lauro si allontana leggermente da Edo, i loro corpi ancora intrecciati e i volti a pochi millimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
  
“Ammettilo che hai detto che me ami solo perché t’ho fatto la colazione eh.”  
  
Scoppiano entrambi a ridere, una di quelle risate incontrollabili che ti fa male a tutti i muscoli ma che ti fa bene al cuore.


End file.
